The Soldier's Daughter
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is rated T. What if Tai Kaliso survived in Gears Of War 2? This is my first Gears Of War fanfic. Please read and review. I'm working on my own version of the game. Basing it mostly on Tai and his daughter, Angel. This is all my own idea. And if you want to use the name Angel, please pm me. My pen name is Genesis Vakarian. And this is just a story. Life has been hard on Angel.
1. Chapter 1

_Tai Kaslio was a COG soldier when he met Maya Morgan. They spent time together in between their duties. Maya was, of course, a nurse who was working at Jacinto Medical at the time._

_Eventually, they had gotten married and had a child together. They kept it going and while Maya was often short tempered because of the fact that she is waiting to see if she was pregnant or if she was going to get her monthly cycle again for the next seven days._

_Tai kept a respectful distance at the time until Maya had finally found that she was pregnant seven days later. By a pregnancy test. And the two were pretty happy at the time. And they kept it quiet until his best friend, Marcus figured it out and gave him some hell over it. But it just all in pretty good fun. _


	2. Chapter 2

Maya knew that she was pregnant with their daughter at about seven months. But she also knew that she had a choice to make. Either give the baby a chance to live or die.

That night, they had a talk. She told him the two choices that they had been given. " Tai, it's either going to be me or the baby who will survive the birth. And frankly, Tai, I'd rather have the baby survive the birth this coming December. And I've told the doctor the same thing."

He nodded in agreement when he got the call over his Tac/Com to get his ass moving. And of course, Angel Rose Kaliso was born on the same day that E-day started. Maya died from bleeding after their daughter was born. Matthais was told to raise his half sister at the dojo where he was being left at the time. And he did.

The dojo was of course, a ninja dojo and she was to be trained as a modern day ninja, as she gets older and wiser too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Angel had her eighth birthday without a lot of fanfare, but she was content with it. She's often spoken with her older brother, Matthias about things. Including their mother. Because she never truly knew her like he did. One day, Matthias gave her a locket with a picture of their mother on one side, and her father's picture on the other side._

_Angel was being trained as a blades master and as a ninja. But she has always kept to herself,, and yet, she always kept going daily. She also knows that her last name is Kaliso and that her father is a COG soldier. "Eventually", thought Angel to herself, " I will find Papa and let him know that I'm still here, one day."_

_She kept going with her training and eventually became the grand master of her class at about age nine. And kept it for over the next nine years too. Without anyone daring to challenge her rights as battle master and blades master either._


	4. Chapter 4

The young woman's eighteenth birthday came and Angel graduated at the top of her lass. She has some decent armor and went with her older brother to go and fight the grubs.

The modern ninja has the choice to use modern fire arms. Angel kept her two-handed kanaka, her bear claws on backwards, and her locket around her neck. But she did pick the snub pistol, the hammer burst and some frags for the explosives.

Angel knew her half-brother, Matthias since she was just a toddler. Her mother had him watch over her since infancy. Maya also had him out-of-wedlock due to being raped at fifteen. The two are close and he kept an eye on his little sister. Angel asked him one day. " Matthias, why are our last names different?"

He answered her truthfully. " Angel, it's because Mama had me at fifteen because her father fucked her up. And you have your father to thank for yours. Because you are Samoin as well. And crazy as a bat out of he;; as well. With the way you think outside of the box."


	5. Chapter 5

Tai knew Marcus Fenix since the Pendulum Wars and the two have kept up a good friendship going since then. He also met the other members of Delta, Dom, Cole and Baird. The COG are always looking for good people to fight in the war with the Locust. And Angel is no different. She hates the grubs with a vengeance.

Dom asked him one day. " Hey Tai, have you known anyone to slice a grub's throat before now?" Tai answered him truthfully. " Not that I know of Dom. Unless, it's Maya's son, Matthias, from her previous marriage, who's doing it. But, it could also be my daughter."

Marcus stepped in and replied. " It's not Matthias that's doing it Tai. But a girl. About eighteen years old or so. Raven haired, 5'2 to 6'0 feet and dark-eyed to boot. Anya's got a current picture on her as well." Anya told him as much as she could with the information that she had at the time.

"All of the information that I have is from her older brother. But this is Angel Rose Kaliso. and she appears to be your daughter Tai." Cole asked her. Since she appears to be Tai's daughter Anya, then why in the hell is she using a sword to fight the damned grubs?"

Anya shrugged her shoulders as if to say, " I wish I Knew Cole" and went back to updating the info that she had on the young woman. Marcus knew Tai well enough that he noticed that his friend was somewhat surprised to find that he has a daughter who's also fighting in the war. In her own fashion of course.


	6. Chapter 6

_Matthias slipped into the room and heard Cole Train's question and he answered it with the truth. "Simple Cole, she trained as a modern-day ninja assassin. The single-handed katana is easier for her to use. She also uses a pair of bear claws to climb and to descend as well."_

_The young soldier saluted Sargent Fenix and Colonel Hoffman before giving Angel a call on her Tac/Com. Angel muttered. " Matthias, you do know that I can speak for myself right? Just because I'm a tiny little bit like a honey badger without a bird to guide it, doesn't mean that I'm completely crazy."_

_The two are close, but it's due to the family bloodline more than anything else really. He gave her the bird and she swore at him a bit before saluting Colonel Hoffman. She cocked her head to one side and gave Tai a curious look when it hit her, hard. Here was her father, standing but a few feet away from her._

_Matthias gave her and Tai a questioning look, when he also made the same fucking conclusion. The young girl's heart was pounding so loud, she could've sworn that everyone in the room could hear it. Angel shifted her weight before she said anything. _


	7. Chapter 7

_She stated rather simply, " I know this is going to sound crazy Tai, but, I'm your daughter." Everyone in the room was dead silent after she made that statement. _

_Angel explained. " My mother had both Matthias and me by different men. It's crazy but it's also true. I've worn a locket with my parents' pictures in it for over eighteen years now. And well, my last name is Kaliso. And I do know that it sounds crazy though."_

_Matthias nodded in agreement with her statement and said. " It's true. Crazy, but true." And Anya knew that the young girl wouldn't lie to even save her own ass in the end._


	8. Chapter 8

Matthias finished the story as best he could. He opted to start off with the truth. " We had the same mother, but different fathers. Mine was a bloody fucking bastard who had finally died on E-day fifteen years ago. Angel, here, is a soldier's daughter through and through."

Everyone understood the truth behind the story that Matthias told them. And yet,Baird asked her point blank. " How the hell did you manage to figure out who you were without any DNA or shit like that girly?" She smirked and said, "It's simple Baird, I knew who my father was because of a journal that my mother had kept and now I'm adding to it myself. Because she died eighteen years ago and hadn't been given the chance to finish it whatsoever. That's how I knew Mr., Smarty Pants."


	9. Chapter 9

The young ninja was reunited with her father, and they had eighteen years' worth of catching up to do. They started at the beginning and went from there.

Everything was covered start to finish. And she became well known with Delta Squad. Matthias knew she was different, and special as well, when she started talking with Carmine. The two started off with being good friends. But God only knows what will happen in the future.

Eventually, however, they will have to deal with the Lambent and Angel will have to face her fears of open water and falling into the irraditaded waters where the stalks are located. She had always been afraid of the water for over several years


	10. Chapter 10

_She told Colonel Hoffman flat out. " Sir, I'm still offering my services as a ninja assassin, and as a forwarding scout for the Cog. If you or anyone else doesn't like it, deal with it." _

_Hoffman accepted her offer and had finally put her to work. Angel picked up the long shot sniper rifle for long distance shooting. She has always kept to herself let she did as a child and kept her own counsel on shit like this._

_She's hoping for a family of her own one day. But she is leaving that up to the Good Lord to guide her to the right man He has intended for her one day. But not now, she knows that having friends and getting to know them is always the best way of knowing if one of them is the one meant for her. She's hoping that it might be Clayton Carmine, bur won't know for sure till after the fucking war is over of course._


	11. Chapter 11

Angel was often sent to the front lines as an assassin. She is well trained in that area. She is also always prompt with her reports too.

The squad she joined, of course, was Delta. And once the order was given to get ready, she had gotten ready in under 30 minutes. Tai tagged along to keep an eye on his daughter. She moved ahead at one point, to check things out.

Angel knew of the traitor to her clan. She found the bastard, and they began to fight. She killed him with a sword thrust through the heart as a warning to the grubs. Baird gave her a questioning look as she got back.

She calmed her father down by saying, " Papa, I'm fine. I dealt with an old friend. She has kept me informed of those who have killed off Cog soldiers before hitting the Hollow."


	12. Chapter 12

_Angel had always kept her faith strong by praying. The supply run was pretty good. It yielded some much needed ammo and grenades. As well as much needed medicines._

_Angel tends to keep things to herself. She started to work, cleaning her sword bear claws and guns. Tai sat down beside his daughter and made an obeservation. " You seem to be quiet about your previous training dearest heart."_

_Angel agreed and simply stated. " To be honest Papa, I've been through a rare kind of hell. I've been trained to the point where I don't know what else to do. It's in mu blood."_

_And after her statement, the two sat together, in comfortable silence. And yet, many things were weighing on Angel's mind, like where Rose is and how she is doing as well._


	13. Chapter 13

Angel has always kept her silence up on her ninja assassin training for years. One of the things she's learned, besides swordplay, of course, was archery.

She's keeping herself well trained, and is keeping herself fit, by using the same reigme she always done. And that reigme was always been to practice what has been learned over several years.

The children have always been curious as to how she does it and kept herself so skinny and lean. And yet, has always kept up her agility and finess. She has told them it was due to her unusual training that she had for over twelve years now. She also told them that her teachers have often told her to keep it up till she has it well taught into her memory.


	14. Chapter 14

_Finally, the day came when the damned cat was out of the fucking bag. Life was content until she was confronted about her little clan._

_By Chairman Prescott no less. Angel's eyes began to blaze, until her temper cooled to ice and she explained it further._

_" My clan, they've all betrayed me and now, well, they sure as hell aren't my family anymore. Save for one, a young girl named Rose. She came along with me after I killed most of the clan. Poor girl, has a hard time talking though." _

_"And besides', continued Angel, " we've been together since childhood, and, well, we're also blood sisters. Now Matthias, don't go blowing a fucking gasket, we did it over three years ago, and there's nothing you can fucking do about it." _

_Rose appeared when her name was called to get Angel's attention. She began signing pretty fast until she calmed her down. She signed, asking the young girl, " What's wrong Rose?" To which she answered simply. " Trouble, and lots of it. But, it's not the clan. Rather, it's the Locust."_


	15. Chapter 15

Angel was shocked beyond belief that it wasn't the clan, but the grubs. She started to have flashbacks, straight back to her training days.

Flashback

She's only eight years_ old at the time, and yet she is able to fight off even the biggest of the men and the boys to her heart's content, until she meets Rose. A young girl who was always shy and yet, is also looking for a friend. The two bond over the next several months. She takes the best of her training and helps her friend with getting up to speed on it._

_Until one day, where Rose was taken and left for dead. Angel finds her bloody and crying, but never ever saying a word about what had happened. The two develop a way of talking without anyone else understanding what is being said about the bastards who kill them due to over working the children and teenagers and to heat stroke as well._

_Present Day_

_S__**he knows that she**_** had to set up an ambush and quickly too. Matthias knows knew what she was going to do, before she even did it. She calmed her older brother by reciting the decades old Creed of her clan.**

**" Matthias, we work in the dark, to serve the light. This is the Creed of the Assassins that I have lived by for over twelve years now, and you fucking know it." Everyone in the room heard her voice rise and fall with a quiver at the end of her statement. **

**The two locked eyes for several moments before he nodded in agreement with it. And Angel got started with her plans.**

**Flashback.**

**She's fifteen, almost ready to finish her training and yet, she has not been given the final test. Angel knew what was going to happen if she failed, she would be raped and left for the carrion birds to feed upon. Until Rose and Matthias get her out of the ruined temple before she is killed by the clan. She has the blood of the Grand Masters running through her veins, and she didn't even know it. They are now in a Stranded camp, Angel does recon and supply runs while Matthias goes through Basic to become a Cog soldier, and Rose, well, she stays close to her blood sister, the cut still pulsing red blood through the bandages the two are wearing on their right palms.**

**Present Day**

**Rose signs the true story of Angel's training. " Angel and I are members of an ancient order of Assassins Colonel Hoffman. She was trained to become the next Grand Master of our order by my Grandfather. Before he was murdered Sir."**

**Angel nodded and replied with pure venom and steel in her voice, clearly ringing out like a bell. " It's all true. Don't worry Sergeant Fenix, I've been doing this for years." AS she finished her statement, she stepped into the light wearing her Assassin;s robes.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Angel knew that she owed Matthias a better story. She said, "Matthias, I'll give you and the others a better story of what had happened, but later. I've got to deal with this myself."_

_Matthias knew what she meant and replied, " Watch your sweet little ass, Angel Wings." The ambush was a success and Angel gave the full story. _

_" Our mother was an assassin, and well, I received the self same training that she did. And I also went through Basic training to become Onyx as well."_

_"Anyway", she continued, '"It's in my blood, where as my older brother, Matthias, didn't. It took several years for me to become the new Grand Master of the Assassins, but I managed it. And now, well, the old bastard who was Grand Master wants me to be fucking dead." _

_She had somehow managed to stun everyone within the room to a fucking dead silence with her statement. One could almost hear the gears going inside their heads however. Ben asked her. " How is it, than, Angel that you can use the long shot sniper rifle better than anyone else within the Cog?" _

_She thought about it for a few seconds and answered his question with the fucking truth. To be honest with you Ben, his name is Malachi and he's crazy for power. But I've learned how to use it from him. And he really wants me dead."_


	17. Chapter 17

One day, Rose had finally found her voice and asked her childhood friend to honest to God question.

" Angel, why is Malachi so fucking obessed with wanting you so bloody fucking dead? And I want you to be bloody fucking honest with me."

Angel sat back and gave Rose a full hearted smile and replied, " Because of the fact that I have the blood of Assassin Grand Masters running through my veins Rose. But, I'm sure as bloody fucking hell am glad to hear you use your voice."

And yet, the two girls remembered a song from their childhood. Cascada's Every Time We Touch. Anegl gave Matthias a brief look that clearly said, "The only way to help Rose develop her range is to run through it once." Angel started to sing the song easily. With Rose joining her right at the start.

" I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, But I don't know why, Without you it's hard to survive. / Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I can't let you go, I want you in my life/ Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky, you wipe away tears that I've cried, The good and the bad times, we've been through them all, You make me rise when I fall,/ 'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static, And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky, Can't you feel my heart beat so?, I can't let you go, I want you in my life,/ Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast?, I want this to last, I need you in my life."

Angel smiled and said, "Great job Rose." Rose blushed and replied. "I've had the best music teacher in all the world Angel. You taught me how to sing that song, because of the fact that we both love the self same song."

And everyone was applauding their little duet as the two embraced each other.


	18. Chapter 18

_They all worked against the damned until the Lambent showed up. Now, Malachi was hoping that Angel would be killed by the Lambent. But, it never truly happened. And yet, he died by a grenade being thrown by a grendiar. _

_Angel also remembers another song sung by Trevor Morris called The Dawn Will Come. Along with Sarah Mclachlan's song, Angel, for which she is named after._

_Flashback_

_It's the day she was born, her mother panics, giving her over to her five year old brother at the time and gets them inside a Stranded camp, where they will be raised and trained. One as a soldier and the other, as a ninja assassin. She barely remembers her mother, ever since she had been given the seal for the clan._

_Present day_

_One day, there was a small group of remaining Assassins who wished to join the Cog, and Angel had vouched for them herself._

_Later on that day, Angel was tending to the children, when her voice rises in song. She started singing The Dawn Will Come. " Shadows fall and Hope has fled, Steel your heart. For one day soon, The Dawn will come/ The Night is long and the Path is long, Look to the sky, for one day soon, The Dawn Will Come,/ The Shepherd's lost and his Home is far, Keep to the stars. The Dawn Will Come,/ The Night is Long and the Path is dark, Look to the sky, for one day soon, The Dawn Will Come,/ Bare your blade and raise it high, Stand your ground, The Dawn Will Come,/ The Night is long and the Path is dark, Look to the sky, for one day soon, The Dawn Will Come."_

_After singing, the young Assassin took a sip of water to dampen her throat. She than gave her father a smile before launching into the last song for that day._

_"Spend all you time waiting,/ for that second chance,/ For a break that would make it okay,/ There's always some reason to feel not good enough,/ And it's hard at the end of the day,/ I need some distraction,/ oh beautiful release,/ Memory seeps from my veins,/ Lets me be empty and weightless and maybe,/ I'll find some peace tonight/ In the arms of the angel,/ Fly away from here,/ From this dark cold hotel room,/ And the endlessness that you fear,/ You are pulled from the wreckage,/ Of your silent reverie,/ You're in the arms of an angel,/ May you find,/ Some comfort here,/ So tired of the straight line,/ And everywhere you turn,/ There's vultures and thieves at your back,/ And the storm beeps on twisting,/ You keep on building the lie,/ That you make up for all that you lack,/ It's don't make no difference,/ Escaping one last time,/ It's easier to believe,/ In this sweet madness,/ Oh this glorious sadness,/ That brings me to my knees,/ In the arms of an angel,/ Fly away from here,/ From this dark cold hotel room,/ and the endlessness that you fear,/ You are pulled from the wreckage,/ Of your silent reverie,/ You're in the arms of an angel,/ May you find some comfort here,/ You're in the arms of The Angel,/ May you find,/ Some Comfort here."_

_She shifted her weight and began blushing, because she didn't even know that everyone was listening to her sing._


	19. Chapter 19

Angel has always found the time to keep her skills at peak performance. And each day, there's more and more lambent to kill.

Flashback

Angel is only four years old when Matthias places the locket around her neck, telling her the meaning of it and why she has it now. "It's yours now Miss. Wings," he'd said, "It belonged to mama because Tai gave it to her when he learned that she was pregnant with you."

"Treasure it always, and send it down the line to your daughter, and to your daughter's daughter. And all through the generations love."

Present day

However, what's left of the Cog are on Soveregin, Along with Rose, Angel and the small group of Assassins. After losing Jacineto, due to flooding it before the grubs could claim it for a new home. One day, Anya got a call over her TAC/Com to allow Chairman Prescott to land and she agreed.

She than called Angel to get her group together and meet up with Delta. Angel was able to get her people together and ready when the Raven landed and Prescott disembarked, after the polyops and other Lambent were killed. Tai placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders when Prescott asked, " Who the hell is she and why are they here?"

Angel answered not only for herself but for her group as well. " Well, Chairman, my name is Angel Kailso. We met back at Jacineto. And we are Assassins. We are all that's left of a much larger order. And now, well, we are assists to the Cog. Don't like it, go fuck yourself."

Matthias managed to agree with his little sister, but he also knows that even without her boots, Angel is still 6"2. Prescott understood and went to find Michealson to talk, but before doing so, he handed Marcus a data disc with a message from his father. Once they got to CIC, Anya swore a bit and asked, Where's Baird when you need ?"

And Jase asked Dom, " Is that?" And Dom replied. "Yeah, Jase let it go." Then to Marcus he said. "Hey Marcus, I thought your dad died. But it seems to be that he's older than when we last saw him."

Marcus agreed with him. At the time, Sam, Baird, Cole, and Carmine went to gather some much needed supplies.


	20. Chapter 20

Baird kept on bitching about shit when Sam asked Carmine, "Hey Carmine, why so quiet?" To which Carmine answered. "Well, someone's got to be, with Baird yapping all the time."

Sam laughed and said. " I could gag him if you like, be my treat." Cole was happy just to be getting home, and be looking for supplies. Rose opted to tag along as Hanover was her hometown as well, and she knew the locals as well. Once the Raven was off again, Rose had greeted the Gate keeps by saying," Zach, we're all in the same boat here, can you please give us some help?"

Zach snorted and asked," Rose, isn't Angel supposed to be with you?" Cole answered for her. " Angel is preoccuiped right now. Now, will you please answer the little lady's question?"

The guy said. "There's not much here, unless you want to trade your female comrade for it There's more in the stadium and the grocery store _I think. Hey Rose, tell Angel I said hi."_

_She nodded in agreement as she followed the others through a side door. Meanwhile, back on board Soveregin, Angel knew that the fucking shit was about to hit the fucking fan... and it did. The Levathian really fucked up the ship before Cole's group killed it._

_Flashback_

_Ten years old and fighting off a far larger bastard and winning, Angel fought him off pretty well till she was slapped by her training master. She tasted blood in her mouth and she went into a crouch and stayed there, till she felt her lungs and legs beginning to burn with what she was doing at the time. She was a free day to heal up and she must return to her trainer soon._

_She found Matthias and Rose. She asked her elder brother. "Matthias, why did mama give you the locket? And gave you instructions to give me the locket after my fourth birthday?" _

_He thought about it for several moments before answering her, " The reason is little sister, is because she wanted you to hand it down through generations of your daughters love." She nodded and the three of them were content to stand together and watch the sun rise and fall as a family should._

_present Day_

_Rose knew that something was up with Angel and Clayton Carmine, when she saw the two talking and she knew that they were going to get married one day, after the fucking war is done._


	21. Chapter 21

Tai managed to get Angel off her ass and onto her feet. She got the others up on their feet as she trotted to help Sam and Carmine with the refugees at the life boats. Marcus met up with Cole and Baird, with Dom and Tai trailing along behind him.

Matthias was helping Sam and Jase keep the grub bastards away from the camp, while Angel placed her guys at interevels, to snipe them. She kept moving from place to place until a Brumak appeared out of nowhere. She swore saying," You've got to be fucking kidding me." Before she called it in.

Carmine is keeping up with her pretty well until she suddenly slipped and he saved her sorry ass. She said. "Thanks for saving my ass Carmine," when they suddenly locked eyes. And, well, they singed.

He nodded in response and said,"Please Angel, call me Clayton." And she agreed to it right off the bat. And they rejoined the others after the Brumak was fucking dead as dead can be.


	22. Chapter 22

_They kept on fighting the Lambent, even through Mercy and all the way to Azura. Cole, Baird, Carmine and Angel went to get some help. While Marcus, Anya, Dizzy, Jase, Tai, Dom and Sam went to Mercy for some fuel. After a while, they got to where they were going when Angel shifted her weight before asking," Baird, where the hell are we?" _

_Cole answered her as they disembarked saying. "This is Highever baby, Baird and I fought here a while back with Sophia and Paduk."_

_"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear," said Paduk as he approached the small group. Angel placed a hand on her sword hilt. Cole told her, " You won't be needing that until later Angel."_

_And to Paduk, "You can put that sidearm back where you found it Paduk." The Gorsani soldier replaced his sidearm as requested and asked, "Who's this young lady supposed to be?" _

_Angel answered for herself. "I'm the Assassin Liasion between my group and the Cog. My name's Angel Kaliso by the way." Carmine stepped in between the two just to keep things civil for the time being. _

_They got moving while Paduk filled Angel in on what had happened. " This is home to a large group of people since Jancinto fell and caused a tidal wave landing the ship we need on top of that building." They killed off alot of fucking tickers, formers and grubs along the way, and yet, they had gotten the boat off it's perch and they also got a lot of help._

_Baird asked Paduk, " Paduk, what happened to Sophia?" Paduk answered him saying, " Sophia was on patrol one day when two grubs grabbed her. I sniped one of them, but I couldn't get the other. Her Cog tags were the only thing left when I got to the ambush site. If you want to stay friends, let's never see each other again."_

_Clayton noted the tension in Angel's shoulders. And he gently rubbed her shoulders until she told him what was bothering the living hell out of her. "I'm scared shitless about losing my dad Clayton. I don't want to lose him, not after I had found him again."_

_Carmine nodded in understanding and said,"You won't lose him Angel, Tai knows how to take care of himself and keep himself out of trouble." For the past few months, Clayton and Angel have been seen talking together for hours on end, when neither had anything pressing at the moment. Everyone knew what was going on between the two and it made everyone happy to see young love blossoming between the two of them, Tai included._

_Meanwhile, back in Mercy, the rest of Delta had gotten the fuel going, but it wasn't much use. Dom had last been there 15 years eariler, to marry Maria. Once they got back to the trucks, all hell broke lose. Malachai made sure that everyone was acroos, including Dom._

_He said, " Hey Anya, can you let Angel know that I died fighting?" To which Anya repiled,"Of course MAlachai."_

_ He died by using what was on hand, thr truck and the exploding fuel tanks. The group went to Char and got the much needed fuel. Then to Endever for the sub. Everything worked out well. Anya told Angel that Malachai died fighting. Angel said "Thank you for telling me Anya."_

_They all helped with clearing out the grubs and helping Adam Fenix get his machine going. He died to protect humanity and Marcus dealt with Myrah himself._


	23. Chapter 23

"Motherhood suits her," thought Rose to herself as she watched her best friend since childhood play with the twins, Anthony and Benjamin. After the war ended nine months ago, Angel married Clayton Carmine and became pregnant with twin boys.

They agreed on naming them after his brothers who died during the on going war. Angel was sitting with Sam, Bernie and Anya, cooing over the babies and talking.

Angel looked up at her husband and smiled, while her eyes clearly stated," Let them be happy. Everyone loves our twin sons." Marcus smirked a bit and said,"Carmine, I think that you and Angel are going to be great parents. Anya's also expecting a child as well. So, this is good practice. For her anyway."

Rose knew that she was Dom's daughter and was telling him about her journey. And they reconnected after so many years. Angel fed the babies and changed their diapers before she put them down for a nap.

And yet, twelve years later, Anthony and Benjamin had a little sister that she named Maria. Dom gave them blessing when Angel asked him if it was alright if they named their daughter Maria, after his wife who died sometime during the war. And he agreed to it.

Ben asked her, "Mama, when will Maria be coming to school with us?" His mother smiled and answered him. "Not until she starts preschool at about five years old love. And when she does start, your father and I want the two of you to take to and from school, is that understood?"

The boys agreed and went off to play with Adam and Jaina Fenix. The twins that Marcus and Anya had together. Everyone was happy to have some peace of mind after fighting for so many years against the Locust and Angel's agreement to the small group who survived outside of the clan was finished. And they all went their separate ways for years to come.


	24. Chapter 24

_"This was recorded by my great grandfather on my mama's side," said Lucy. "I had just found this journal in the attic this morning," she continued on. "It;s the journal of my great grandfather, Clayton Carmine and it tells the entire story of our family history."_

_"Whatever happened to Angel's brother, Matthias, Lucy?" asked Sierra Fenix, a childhood friend of hers, and a great granddaughter of Marcus Fenix._

_Azura is now a good place to call home for many people. Including families who have grandchildren and great grandchildren still living there today._

_Lucy thought about it for a few moments before answering her best friend's question honestly. "I just don't know Sierra. After my great grandmother got married, it seems that he fell off the grid. But, Grandmother Kaliso's journal, she says that he became the next Grand Master of the Assassins Order."_

_She nodded in full hearted understanding and the two went to school together. The two friends always are together, doing one thing or another. And yet they are both looking into their family trees and into their family histories as well, so that they can write their own chronicles for future generations to read._

_They study every day and so do the other families who are connected to Gus Cole, Jase Stratton, Damon and Sam Baird and Dom Santiago. Along with Tai Kaliso._

_Lucy was doing somemore study on her great great grandfather, Tai Kaliso and she also found Matthias Nickerson. Maya's older child and her only son. He had indeed become the next Grand Master of the Assassins, but he died fighting them for some strange reason. _

_Angel promised them freedom and they agreed to it. And when Matthias tried to get them together again and they wouldn't have it whatsoever._

_Finally, the information Lucy was looking for was transcribed into a chronicle of her entire family tree and history. She smiled and wrote,"To whom it may Concern. This is a true story, written by Lucy Carmine, now Lucy Fenix, who had found all the information located inside my journal. It's all true, to the best of my abilites and strengths. Whomever reads these journals, please do NOT ALTER THEM unless you are going to add on them, for history's sake. All events are true and shall remain so until such a time as to return them to dust. God Bless."_


End file.
